The Woeful Attempts of Ruka Nogi
by el.chedah
Summary: Ruka’s every attempt in asking Hotaru out seems to fail him but will the ice queen finally give in to his ever loyal affection?


**The Woeful Attempts of Ruka Nogi**

Summary:

Ruka's every attempt in asking Hotaru out seems to fail him but will the ice queen finally give in to his ever loyal affection?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: Attempt 1**

The day hell freezes over and the world would stop moving would be the same day somebody attempts to talk to THE HOTARU IMAI and ask her out on a date—and everyone had a bad feeling that it was going to be this day.

A fifteen-year-old Ruka Nogi stood nervously outside Imai's lab, rocking on his heels, palms sweaty. For weeks now, he had been thinking of the best way to tell his long time crush that he wanted to go on a date with her. In his mind, he recalled what he was planning to say, "Imai, I like you. Would you go out with me?"

Natsume had scoffed at him, saying it was unbelievable how it had taken him a whole week to come up with such a simple statement, but, hey, that's what happens when you're in love, right?

He knocked lightly on her door and braced himself for what was going to happen. While waiting for the ice queen to come answer the door, Ruka's imagination started to run wild.

"Imai, I--I like you...would you go out with me?"_ asked Ruka. Imai looked up at him, violet eyes shining with tears of joy. _"Yes, Ruka, yes!"

Yeah right. He only wished that was how it would happen. What would probably happen would be like this:

"Imai, I like you. Would you go out with—"_ The flyswatter Hotaru had made herself made contact across Ruka's face, making a loud slapping sound that resulted in a very huge red mark on his cheek. The impact the animal pheromone Alice user received made him flying through the air, never to touch the ground again. _

Well, that would be one of the worst case scenarios he could think of. There are plenty more where that came from and none of them were any better.

Thinking that he might not have any guts when the moment came, he decided to practice his lines out loud. "Imai, I… I—" Before he could finish what he wanted to say, the door burst open and revealed a much stressed looking Hotaru.

Hotaru glared at Ruka and growled, "What the hell is your business, Nogi?"

"Well… you see…" He started, blushing madly at the sight of the raven-haired girl. Heck! He wasn't even done rehearsing yet! Hotaru Imai had blazing amethyst eyes that matched her hair perfectly. Her slim yet perfectly curved figure and porcelain skin made her stand out from others. But of course, there was more to her than meets the eye. Despite the cold demeanour she displayed towards other people, Ruka still managed to love the emotionless blackmailing ice queen. How? No one knew. He didn't, either.

Hotaru raised her eyebrow at his terrified look and frowned. "It seems you have nothing to say, so goodbye," she said, slamming the door full force in Ruka's face.

Ruka sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'So much for trying to ask her out,' he thought as he started towards the dorms, thinking about how a week's worth of plotting went down the drain faster than he could say, "Epic fail."

"You are _sooo_ lame, Ruka-pyon. Honestly, that was just terrible," a voice mocked from behind. Ruka whipped around, only to see the famous brunette that everyone was talking about for the past few days. She had her hair in soft curls that went until her mid-back and her brown eyes were staring intently into his, as if being able to see him inside out. By describing the girl in such a way, it would be easy to conclude that the person he saw was none other than MIKAN SAKURA, Hotaru's only trusted human being ever. And she was clucking her tongue at him like a mother hen.

"What do you mean LAME?!" He blurted out, not being able to contain his anger. He worked hard for this moment, yet a person tells him he's lame? What the hell?! Well, yeah, it didn't really work out but... still. No one calls him lame!

"Come on, Ruka-pyon. I know that you…" Mikan paused for a while, grinning as Ruka's eyes widened at the realization of the next words she was going to say. "…like Hotaru. A hundred-and-ten percent sure. Like, it's super obvious. Even a former dense person like me would notice."

Ruka took a step backward. How can this be happening?! The fact that he had always liked Hotaru was his most closely kept secret... and _someone_ just _happened_ to notice it?!? And that someone just had to be Mikan Sakura!!!! Just when he thought that this day couldn't get any worse….

"I... I d-d-definitely don't like H-Hotaru! That's... impossible!!!" He stammered. Could he be stammering for no reason? Nah. Oh well. "I—"

"Then maybe you'd like to explain to me why you're here, eh?" Mikan attacked. He was backed into a corner. He only had one reason to be there, outside Hotaru's lab. He wanted to ask her out. But then, he couldn't tell her about that. Who knew what Mikan would do... "Of course, you're here because you like her. Right, Ruka-pyon?" she continued, haunting Ruka with every word.

"No! Of course I don't!!!" he defended himself. "I... I was just—"

"Just WHAT, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan cut him off, grinning manically even more. "Just trying to ask her out on a date?"

Bull's eye! A stab to the heart. Ruka was actually quite mystified at how Mikan was able to zero in on his agenda so quick. Suddenly, he remembered Natsume tell him the day before that Mikan was "one helluva good observer."

'_Whoop-de-doo,'_ Ruka thought. '_There's the explanation to this mess.'_

"Well..." Ruka muttered, still unable to make up a cover story. "You see—"

"Tch. I don't see the point of you asking Ruka all that crap. So he's here at Imai's. Boo-hoo. Big deal." Natsume came out of nowhere. Ruka breathed a sigh of relief. 'Saved by Natsume.'

Mikan, on the other hand, seemed to turn a little red at the sight of Natsume. She was the one who took a little step backward now. Wait. Mikan was red? Oh... my... goodness!!! Does that mean that she likes Natsume? *insert several ear-to-ear grins and a tap-dancing Ruka* But the reddening only lasted for a few holy seconds then it disappeared, replaced by a cold façade.

"What are you doing here, Natsume Hyuuga?!" Mikan asked, trying to control the heat rising up to her cheeks. She succeeded of course, who knows what kind of training she has been doing.

"Well, Ruka's here, and he just happens to be MY best friend," he snapped, having a hard time keeping his cool. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is the lab of Hotaru Imai. And _I_ happen to be one of her best friends, so I have the right to be here," Mikan threw Natsume's words back at him.

"Tch. Well, if that's the case, you don't need to go attacking Ruka, when your only purpose here was so see Imai. Simple." Natsume turned around and started walking, of course, dragging Ruka along. "We're leaving. This is pointless."

Mikan just stood there, repeating the phrase "that loser is such a loser" to herself. After a while, she went in the lab and slammed the door closed behind her.

"Ruka, you owe me," Natsume sighed, recalling the scene Mikan and he had created. "Next time, I wouldn't be there to bail you out, _baka."_

Ruka blinked, still dazed at the turn of events. Everything was just going too fast! First, he got rejected without even saying anything that could reject him. Next, he had to meet with 'keen observer' Mikan Sakura and see her have a verbal fight with Natsume. And finally, he's being dragged like a rag doll. How low was that!?!?

"I did not need 'bailing out', Natsume!" Ruka exploded, releasing himself from his best friend's hold. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself against Sakura-san."

Natsume snorted and sneered at Ruka. "And you think stammering would do anything to that little girl?"

"W-well…"

"I thought so." Natsume said smugly as he walked away from his baffled friend and headed towards his favorite Sakura tree. Ruka's shoulders sagged as he trudged to the other direction, planning on going to the barn and let his little animal friends take his mind off his horrible day.

"Well, tomorrow is another day. And another day means more chances of succeeding." Ruka said aloud, smiling just a tad bit. His smile disappeared a bit as he thought of what another day could also mean:

'And another day to make a fool out of myself.'

**^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^**

**A/N: (Authors' Notes)**

snow : Elow minna-san!!! You have just finished reading our first chapter— which is full of OOC-ness, mind you— created with our sweat and tears. Lol.

The Emotic Addict: ….*murmurs* sweat and tears? More of catching colds and risking heath actually. But you did finish our chap, very well done.

snow : not just me, idiot. ALL OF US. You know, us four? By the way, where is the other... annoying loser?

okRa3250: who the hell are you calling annoying loser, snow ? Make sure that's not ME.

snow : too bad. It IS you. ANYWAYS…. I know you're gonna fight back and this will NEVER end so….. 'til next chapter?

okRa3250: Hn. Loser eh? Tch. Ur sooo mean. REALLY mean… I'm soo friendly you know? The whole world sees your mean-ness to me… PS: hi world!!!

snow : I DON'T CARE. My mean-ness is shown when needed. Anyways, THIS IS THE END OF THE AUTHORS' NOTE. Our other partner-in-crime has not yet been announced since she is unavailable. Wait for the next chapter for her, if you don't mind.

okRa3250: No!!! It does not end here yet!!! :D But yes, the partner-in-crime shall be revealed to you all…when the next chapter is ready!!! :D.

snow : It ends here! So…. goodbye people!!! :D Hope to see you looking forward to our next chappie! And okRa3250, you can do the honors of closing. Like what you want. *slaps okRa3250 at the back really hard while munches on M&Ms.*

okRa3250: *Glares at her. Pulls her hair really hard.* Okay. Now… Good bye everyone!!! *grins and waves his hand like a wacko, and pokes snow in the face.*

snow : *growls and slaps him with Hotaru's flyswatter, hopefully sending him off to space like Ruka's imagination. Also telling okRa3250 that he glares and pokes like a girl, WHEN HE IS A GUY!!!* Okay! The End!!


End file.
